To reduce projector size, there have recently been proposed light-emitting devices in which a light source, such as an LED (light emitting diode) or an LD (laser diode), and a phosphor are used. For example, Patent Literature 1 discloses a projector in which a light-emitting device is used that includes a light source for emitting ultraviolet light and a wavelength conversion member (a phosphor layer) for converting the ultraviolet light from the light source to visible light. The wavelength conversion member used in Patent Literature 1 is a wavelength conversion member (a fluorescent wheel) produced by forming an annular phosphor layer on top of an annular, rotatable transparent substrate.
In order to improve the luminous efficiency of a wavelength conversion member, the wavelength conversion member may be coated with an antireflection function film. For example, Patent Literature 1 discloses a wavelength conversion member formed so that a phosphor is dispersed in a resin matrix and microspheres are embedded in the surface of the member to form an uneven structure and thus give the member an antireflection function. In this manner, the light extraction efficiency of the wavelength conversion member is increased, which enables the luminous efficiency to be improved.